You are my gift
by sinfulvirtues
Summary: Allen lost her parents in a horrible accident and must now live with her uncle Cross. After traveling around the world for most of her life Cross finally brings her back home to the attend school at Black Order. Will she make friends or will she be unable to cope with her loss? Fem!allen, yullen, possible lave and poker pair pie shipping.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: December 25, 2004

"Merry Christmas!" a little tan haired girl said. Her silver, gray eyes bright with anticipation since it was Christmas day. Her father stirred and began to sit up and stretch.

"Good Morning Allen and happy birthday." He said ruffling her hair to make it messier. "Mana don't mess her hair up even more, we have guests later." His wife Rosalynne said. "Okay dear, why don't we get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast and birthday presents." Mana said, Allen happily agreed and ran back to her room to get dressed.

"Our little girl is growing up." Rosalynne cooed, and then sighed. "Her birthmark is getting bigger and her hair is lighter again." She said thoughtfully as Mana climbed out of bed. "I know but she is one of the healthiest six year olds in her class. She'll be fine Rose." Mana stated wisely. "She's seven now Mana."

Allen had a large birthmark that took up the left half of her face. Right now her parents couldn't tell what the shape was but they were sure that one day it would be clear enough to tell. Every year since she was four, her hair got a shade lighter and was now a dark tan color. It would be completely white by the time she was 13. Allen's appetite had also grown as well; she could eat enough for two adults and be full. Despite this they loved their little Allen dearly, as did their friends and family.

"Do you think he'll come this time?" Mana asked sadly "Perhaps he will instead of just sending gifts like he did before." Rosalynne said hopefully. It seemed that Mana's brother wouldn't be joining them again. The last time they had seen him was at Allen's birth and left after giving a blessing of good luck.

"Mama! Papa!" Allen called again "Are you getting ready?" "Yes we are Allen." Mana called back laughing as he got dressed in something comfortable, but dressy enough in case guests arrived early. "I'll be waiting downstairs." And Allen's running feet could be heard as she climbed down the stairs. "No peaking!" her mother called after her, Rosalynne could here giggles.

Rosalynne decided on a light green dress and silver shawl. Silver studs were placed in her ears and her feet slipped into silver heels. Mana picked gray slacks with a green button up shirt. His shoes looked freshly shined and black were put on his feet. He decided to put his hair in its usual low ponytail and Rosalynne put hers in a messy bun.

"Don't you look handsome" Rosalynne smirked and Mana laughed "And you look very beautiful yourself Rose." He said giving her a quick kiss "Let's not keep the birthday girl waiting okay." She nodded and they headed downstairs.

"Mama you look so pretty!" Allen said cheerfully from her spot on the couch. For a seven year Allen was a bit of a prodigy, so she could dress herself rather well. She'd picked out a red ruffled dress with white tights. On her feet, black Mary Jane's that shined underneath the living room lights. Her earlier bed head had been brushed down to its natural wavy state.

"What about your papa?" Mana asked, faking a hurt expression. Allen paused and thought for a moment then smiled cheekily "Papa looks handsome too!" they laughed, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Oh guests already?" Mana muttered and headed towards the door. "Must be Cross." He said and he could hear his daughter shout her excitement. Mana opened the door to indeed find that it was Cross and Anita waiting. "Hey Mana, Merry Christmas." Cross replied while Anita hugged him. "Welcome Cross, Anita. You both look very well." Mana led them towards the living room. "Hey there kid, happy birthday." Cross said picking up Allen.

"Uncle Cross, Auntie Anita! You came." Allen exclaimed while hugging Cross's neck. "Of course we came Allen; you know we hate to miss your birthdays." Anita said tickling her. Cross set her back down and turned to Mana. "Did he send anything?" he asked knowing his childhood friend would know who 'he' was. "No there's nothing this time." Mana answered looking down. "Don't worry I doubt she'll notice, especially after this."

Cross reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow, robotic cardinal with a cross on its chest. He pressed a button on it and it came to life and began flying. "Oh Cross it's so cute." Rosalynne gushed. "Thanks I made him myself, he's called Timcampy." Cross said with a swell of his chest. "He's pretty…" Allen said in awe, Timcampy flew over to her and landed on her head. She giggled as he made himself comfortable in her hair.

"He's also a recorder and can hold years' worth of data. I thought he could be a companion for Allen." The birthday girl tackled his legs in a hug while somehow keeping Tim on her head. "I love it Uncle Cross!" "I'm glad you like it." Cross patting her head, then the bell rang again and Mana went to answer again.

When he came back a blonde haired woman with a small sized monkey came in after him. "Well if it isn't Cloud Nine." Cross said with a smirk. "Cross" she said with a small scowl on her face that disappeared when she turned to Allen.

"Hello Allen and how is the birthday girl today?" "She's doing well. How are you Miss Cloud?" Allen asked cutely. "I'm also doing well. I'm sorry I won't be able to stay long but I still got you something." She reached in her pocket and got out a gift card. "Because I know how much you and Rose like to go shopping, especially at Macy's."

Cloud handed the $100 gift card to Rosalynne, who nearly squealed and showed it to Allen. "Now we can go Christmas shopping for back to school clothes." Allen cheered and hugged Cloud again. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Cloud said as she headed for the door "Happy birthday Allen and Merry Christmas."

9:00 pm

"Drive safe you two." Rosalynne said as she hugged Anita. "You know I will Rose, good bye and good night." She said as she walked a drunken Cross back to the car. Mana held Allen with Timcampy on her head. She'd tired herself out playing with her gifts and stuffed herself silly. "She's so cute when she's asleep." Mana said as he carried her upstairs.

Allen received music sheets (Mana loved to hear her play), dresses (Rosalynne liked to dress her up), hair clips (Anita enjoyed playing in her hair) and lots of dolls from their neighbors and friends. She was very popular in school.

"Good night, my little musician." Rosalynne whispered as she tucked Allen in her bed and kissed her forehead. Mana did the same and they exited the room.

Mana's study 10:00 pm

"Mana are you still writing?" Rosalynne asked. "Oh, yes I am, I just feel like I need to write this in case he comes back and I'm not here." His response told Rosalynne that he thought he'd be dying soon.

"I guess he didn't send a gift this time?" Rosalynne inquired, walking over to her husband. "No he didn't" Mana replied almost angrily but it had a more annoyed tone in it. "Perhaps it's late because of the snow." She countered. "Hopefully, but I think I'm going to go to sleep now." He stated with a yawn. "Good up to bed with you." Rosalynne said nearly dragging him out of the chair.

11:00 pm

"Allen? Allen!" Rosalynne shouted through the burning house. She and Mana had split up to get Allen and call for help. She'd found Allen still in her room crying and clutching her left arm, screaming for her and Mana. Rosalynne gasped when she saw her arm, it had third degree burns up to her shoulder, the skin was peeling off and the room smelled like roasting flesh.

"Oh Allen" she cooed before coughing. She took one of Allen's good blankets of her bed and wrapped it around Allen and made her breathe into it. Careful not to aggravate her arm, Rosalynne picked up her daughter and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Unfortunately Mana was nowhere in sight, yet Cross and Anita were there behind the police line. "Cross! Anita!" Rosalynne called to them before nearly falling in a coughing fit. The paramedics ran to help her and Allen. "Please take care of Allen first." She pleaded to them. They took one look at the seven year old and immediately carried her to the ambulance. While two other EMTs ran from their ambulance to care for Rosalynne.

Cross and Anita ran to her and began asking questions. "I don't know, Mana said he smelled smoke and then- wait where's Mana?!" she cut herself off and began to panic. "Calm down Rose he's in the ambulance with Allen." Anita said in an effort to soothe her, which worked. Rosalynne pushed herself up and began to make her way to her family.

"Ma'am you mustn't move so much." One of the paramedics told her but she ignored them in favor of being with her loved ones. As she approached Allen reached out for her from her spot next to Mana. Rosalynne picked up her pace when a gun fired and she stopped suddenly. Allen's eyes and the eyes of the bystanders widened as Rosalynne tried to speak but all that came out was a gurgling sound and some blood. Her blood.

She touched her neck and found that part of it was missing. Staring at her bloody hand told her what she needed to know as she collapsed to the ground. "Mama!" Allen cried in terror and tried to run to her only to have the doors shut and be driven to the ambulance. "Rose!" Cross shouted.

He and Anita ran to her, Anita cradled her neck as Cross gripped her hand. The EMTs had to bring more supplies in order to attempt to save her. She gasped for breath as she felt around for Cross's collar, her spasms getting more violent with each second. "T-take care o-of A-Allen p-please."

Her hand fell and Cross moved away to let them try in vain to revive her, but Cross knew there was no bringing her back, those were her final words. "Anita" Cross called and she stood up "we're going to the hospital."

At the hospital 11:50 pm

"I'm looking for Allen Walker and Mana Walker." Cross said to the receptionist. At first she looked annoyed the saddened "I'm sorry but Mr. Walker has already passed." She said with actual remorse. Anita gasped and tried to hold back her sobs as Cross rubbed her shoulders. Then he perked up slightly.

"What about Allen? Is she still okay?" the receptionist looked at them "We can only allow family to see her now" "I am her family, I am the only family she has left!" he nearly shouted. "Please she just lost both her parents tonight, let me see her." He pleaded softer.

"Excuse me" a doctor said stepping into the conversation, his name tag said Ryan Johnson. "Are you perhaps Cross Marian?" he asked and Cross nodded. "Is Allen okay?" "Yes she's just fine but Mr. Walker asked that if you do come here, to give you this." Dr. Johnson handed him a wooden box.

"If you wish to see Allen, please follow me." While following the doctor Cross opened the box to find a will and statements if anything were to happen to him or Rosalynne. 'So he knew what was going to happen.'

Before he knew it, they were in front of Allen's room in the children's wing. The doctor knocked on the door "Allen, it's me Dr. Johnson, you have visitors." He said gently through the door, and then opened it slowly. "Look who came to visit, Allen." She looked up and stared for a moment before returning her eyes back to the edge of the bed. Her eyes didn't hold their usual light, and looked darker than they were supposed to be. It was as if someone had sucked the life out of her and it broke both Anita and Cross's heart to see her like this.

"Hey Allen" Anita said carefully "How are you feeling?" Anita asked sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her back gently. "She hasn't spoken since" Johnson whispered "Mr. Walker's passing." Cross nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately her left arm has been severely burned and is now permanently scarred." It will heal but I'm afraid the flesh won't scab over because the damage was too great. Her arm will remain like this for a very long time."

Cross grunted frustration, he hadn't thought that she was this bad off. "There is also the issue of who she will be staying with from now on." "She'll stay with me. Both her parents have no one else but each other and her." Cross said walking towards Allen and petting her hair. The pressure made Allen look up at Cross. 'I'll honor their wishes.'


	2. Home sweet home

'It's been seven years now' Allen thought to herself. 'That time is almost here again.' It was December but it wasn't cold where she was, Cross had taken her to India for the year as he had business to attend to.

It hadn't been so bad for the most part, mostly because she hadn't seen her uncle most of it. She managed to make friends; Narain and his sister Mina were practically her babysitters for a while. The two of them and Timcampy were her companions for the duration of her stay. Mina wanted to become a dancer and Narain wanted to be a doctor. Both excelled in their chosen areas.

However mina had gotten sick and unfortunately passed away. It was so sudden and it tore at Allen's heart knowing that they were only a few years apart. Narain took it the hardest though, he fell into a depression and had stopped talking to Allen. Eventually they stopped hanging out altogether.

"I hope he's still going to try and be a doctor." Allen said aloud as Tim sat on her head. "Apprentice." She made a sour face at the voice. Allen faced the door and ground out "I'm not your apprentice." Cross smirked slightly and lit a cigarette; he knew how much she hated being called that.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who's bringing good news to you?" he questioned. Allen gave him a distrusting look, "What news?" Cross sat down on the couch, "I've just gotten confirmation from an old friend of mine that said you'll be going to the Black Order after winter break is over." She gave him a questioning look.

"When did you send in an application?" "Four months ago." He deadpanned; he took a long drag from his cigarette as Allen processed the information. "You waited until after the school year started to send it?" she grit her teeth as her uncle nodded and put out his cigarette. When he looked back up all he saw was pillow, since Allen threw one and it collided with his face. "You idiot." Allen mumbled and stood up to leave the room with Timcampy flying after her. She paused before closing the door "When do I leave then?" she asked not facing him. "A week from today." She closed the door and went to her room.

In Allen's room

"I guess after all this traveling; we're going back home to England, huh Tim?" Allen said petting Tim's head with her finger. "It was inevitable, I suppose." She sighed heavily as Timcampy tried to comfort her by nuzzling her neck.

A pale hand ran itself through white shoulder length hair. For a 14 year old, she was smarter than many of her teachers and tutors. If she had to guess, Allen would be headed for the junior classes when she got to the Black Order. "I wonder what the people there are like." She looked down at herself. Contrary to her male name and boyish haircut she was quite female. Allen was small enough in stature for people to assume she was an effeminate male but with a better look one could tell that she was indeed female.

She huffed not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure what gender her uncle had put for her. And unless he sent in a picture they would automatically assume she was a boy based on her name. The entire time she had been traveling with Cross, she'd done so as a male, and the only people aware of her true gender was her 'family' and close friends like Narain and his sister.

Timcampy stared at his master and caretaker. Even though he couldn't show it well on his face or talk, he knew that Allen was distressed. He nuzzled her cheek to get her attention. "What's wrong Tim?" she asked as he flew to her bedside dresser. He then opened his mouth and showed strange symbols that resembled music notes.

"I guess you read my mood again, huh Tim?" she said giving a small smile. He closed his mouth and flapped his wings. He knew her better than any human that they encountered. He would protect her just as she did him, of his own free will not some program.

Soon enough Cross came in to tell Allen he would be going out again and good night. He ruffled her hair as she said her good bye to him knowing she'd be asleep by the time he got back. But when she did go to sleep she was humming the 14th lullaby. 'Won't you please kiss the hand your holding?'

Allen and Cross flew back to England two days before she had to attend the Black Order. Their house, more like a mansion, was three stories tall, not including the attic or the basement. The outside had stonewalls and a dark roof. The walls on the inside were all white including most of the bedrooms.

Almost all of the furniture throughout the house was red or blue; Allen personally preferred the blue. Red reminded her of fire and blood. She didn't hate everything red or else she'd hate her uncle's hair. Allen could never hate his hair; he always let her play with it, though she hasn't done so since she was seven years old.

She walked into her dark blue and white room and put her bags down. She began unpacking her bags and almost 10 minutes later she was falling onto her bed. Timcampy flew over next to her and landed next to her face and nuzzled her slightly.

Allen opened her eyes and turned to face Tim. She gave him a very small tired smile, he returned by snuggling into her neck. "It's almost here again Tim." She murmured softly and slowly sat up and took Tim in her hands and pets his head. "I hope the students don't ask too many questions." She said unconsciously rubbing her left arm.

Sighing once again she stood up and stretched her back until it pooped. "You hungry Tim?" he flapped his wings yes and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. When Allen opened the door to the refrigerator she wasn't surprised to find it empty. Sighing once again she closed the door, only to find Cross there next to her.

"You hungry again, apprentice?" he smirked slightly then took a drag from his cigarette. She stared distantly at him before sighing again. "You've been doing that a lot haven't you?" he snickered slightly. "Don't worry I've got lots of food on the way, so you can eat all you want." He turned and grabbed his coat on the stairs, then headed for the door. "Are you going out soon?" Allen asked still unmoving. "Yeah but I'll be back soon."

A half hour later two teen boys were dropping off a carload of food. It made Allen wonder if Cross did this because he actually cared or if he was making fun of her high metabolism. "Thanks for the food." She said while signing the clipboard, noticing that the food was already paid for. 'Maybe he does care'.

As Allen began unpacking the food and putting it away she noted that some of it was already premade. Silently thanking the universe she opened a 12 pack of roasted chicken and potatoes, and made a pot of tea before devouring seven pieces. She shared some of it with Timcampy and eating a large bowl of vanilla and 25 sticks of mitarashii dango.

After her dinner she began walking back up the stairs while finishing her last stick of dango. As she walked she started scratching her left arm slightly, Tim noticed and pulled at her sleeve to stop her. "Sorry Tim, it just started to itch a little." She apologized to her mechanical companion.

Allen headed for the bathroom and turned on the showerhead to warm. She made Timcampy stay outside the door when she began changing. "Don't worry Tim, I'll make this quick." She told him through the door. After about five minutes she walked out with a blue towel wrapped around her body and a white towel around her head.

Timcampy flew to her bedroom and Allen followed, though debated getting milk on the way but decided against it. She changed into her purple pajamas and climbed into her bed. "Good night Tim, we've got a big day coming soon." Timcampy flew next to her head, snuggled into the bed and 'slept'.

Allen woke up to the sound of the door being knocked on and Timcampy pulling at her hair. "Alright, alright Tim. I'm getting up." She sat up with a yawn and checked the time, 9:15 am… really? Whoever was at the door knocked again, making Allen finally get up and go downstairs.

She looked through the peephole and saw four males at the door. The one in the front pressing on the doorbell, which she guessed was the oldest, had a large smile on his face. Another had strange makeup under his eyes and a large smirk on his face. The third male had long dark blue hair and a permanent scowl on his face and the tall male behind him wasn't making a face at all. Judging by the headphones he had, she could guess that he was blind.

"Just a minute." She said through the door before running upstairs to get keys and get dressed. Later she came back in a black shirt and black pants with a tan sweater along with the keys to the front door.

When she finally unlocked the door, the smiling man waved at her and she waved back, not knowing what else to do. "Hello my dear is Cross Marian home?" he asked politely. "I'm afraid not, does he owe you money?" she asked immediately. "No he doesn't, I'm an old friend of his, and my name is Froi Tiedoll." "Ah well it's nice to meet you Mr. Tiedoll, would you all like to come in and sit?" "That's very sweet of you, thank you." She led them to the large living room where they took their seats.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" Allen asked. "Nothing for me, dear." Tiedoll said the blind man and the scowling man agreed. "You got any coffee?" the male with the makeup asked. Allen nodded and went to make some, she came back a minute later "It'll be ready soon." She sat on a spare armchair. "May I ask what your names are?"

"Why should we tell a moyashi like you?" the blue haired male retorted. "Yuu that's not very nice." Tiedoll scolded "I'm sorry about him, he's always such a grouch." Tiedoll explained, Allen just nodded in understanding. "His name is Yuu but everyone calls him Kanda." "My name is Daisya and the big guy over there is Noise Marie."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Allen Walker and this is Timcampy." She gestured to the bird on her head. Tiedoll perked up at her name. "So you're Allen?" he asked in a happier tone. "I had no idea Cross had such an adorable niece. And you'll be going to the same school as my sons too, this is wonderful." Confused they all stared at him, Kanda glared and spoke angrily "What do you mean the moyashi's going to our school, she's like 12 years old?"

"I'm 15 and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me short." Allen shot back. Then she got up to check on the coffee and turned to ask Daisya a question. "Daisya do you want anything in your coffee?" "Two creams and three sugars will do." He said watching her every move. Then an angry Timcampy obscured his view.

"What the-!" Daisya exclaimed. Then he got a better look at Tim. "What is this thing?" he asked swatting it away from his face. "Tim stop bothering the guests." Allen commanded, making Tim stop immediately and fly onto the counter. Allen walked back with the coffee cup in hand and passed it to Daisya. "Careful it's hot." She warned and Daisya nodded his thanks.

"When is your friend going to get here?" Kanda asked impatiently. "Kanda calm down." Marie said softly "I hear someone." "Could it be Cross?" Tiedoll asked hopefully. 'It better be, these people are strange.' Allen thought. They heard the front door unlock and heavy footsteps being made towards them.

"Apprentice, are you up yet?" Cross shouted. 'That's him alright.' Allen thought irritated, "I'm not your apprentice!" Allen shouted back "And we guests." He walked into the living room, stared at the males in his house, and then looked at Allen.

"Coffee." He said plopping down next to Tiedoll. "Black". Allen stated going to pour him a cup. "What are you doing here Tiedoll?" Cross asked as Allen handed him the cup. "Can't I come visit my friend after you've been gone for so long?" Tiedoll answered.

The next day

Allen woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. Looking at the time it said 6 a.m. she yawned and stretched her body making her back pop. Since it was the beginning of December right after the Thanksgiving break things shouldn't have been too hectic for Allen. But it was however very cold and it was said to snow quite a bit this year.

Dressing in black jeans with her brown boots, she decided on her dark blue sweater and put on her white gloves. Before going to the bathroom she knocked on her uncle's door. "Cross get up you have to take me to school!" she yelled through the door.

Looking in her bathroom mirror she washed her face and brushed her teeth like any other teenager. Allen began to think about what had happened the day before.

"_So I see you've met my friend Tiedoll, Allen." Cross said lazily. He drank his bitter coffee before continuing. "His brats are here too, I see." Kanda glared at the red haired man, while everyone else but Tiedoll sweat dropped._

"_Yes I have but-" "He teaches art at the Black Order." He cut her off, making her annoyed. "His brats go to the Black Order as well, you'll be in some of their classes too." Cross explained._

"_Does that mean you're that gifted student we heard about?" Daisya asked surprised. Allen nodded "Yes that would be me." "That's quite an amazing feat," Marie said "I heard you play instruments as well." Allen nodded slower than before "I haven't played in a long time though."_

_Cross jumped into the conversation before Allen could start to breakdown. "Well Tiedoll, I appreciate the visit but I'm afraid we'll have to talk some more later." He said standing up, Tiedoll stood as well. "Of course, I'm glad you made it back safely. And we'll see you tomorrow Allen."_

_Once they left Cross finished off his coffee and turned to Allen "Just so you know, you'll be seeing them a lot lately, not just at school." he began drinking another cup as Allen looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. "Tiedoll and his brats are also our neighbors." he said and walked upstairs while Allen wallowed in her hatred for, what he assumed was him_

Allen sighed as she brushed her hair. She was going to the Black Order today and already the students knew her. "People just love to gossip don't they Timcampy?" the bird nodded his head in agreement.

Allen walked downstairs and once again made coffee for Cross-, and half the carton of eggs, 5 pieces of sausages and 3 slices of toast with strawberry jam for herself. 'Sometimes I really hate my metabolism and sometimes I love it." she thought as she ate.

by the time the coffee was done and she had 2 slices of toast left from her breakfast it was 7:15 am and Cross was coming down the stairs.

"You're wearing that on your first day?" he asked jokingly, as he poured himself some coffee and put a piece of bread in the toaster. She scoffed at him "Shut up." she said then finished her last piece of toast. She could see his smirk from behind the cup.

As the toast popped up Cross grabbed it and bit into it. "Anita will be bringing you lunch for the year. He said to her. Allen turned around surprised "You know how much she loves you and loves to cook for you, so don't complain." Allen huffed and pouted, as she couldn't complain, as she's loved Anita's cooking ever since she was little.

"Alright apprentice, let's get you to school and get this over with." he said boredly as Allen muttered, "I'm not your apprentice." They walked to Cross's red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster and he began speeding off. To Cross's surprise, Allen didn't say anything as he sped towards the school. She was worried, and felt as though something bad was going to happen.

"Don't forget you're meeting a guy named Komui to get your schedule, and if your arm starts bothering you need to go to the nurse. They both are aware of your condition and Tiedoll knows as well, he's trustworthy enough for that." Allen nodded. "One more thing Allen," Cross began "You need to smile, put your mask on and you should be fine this year." Allen turned towards him as they pulled into the school and smiled.

"Is this okay Uncle?"


	3. First Day

Allen approached the school doors with her, as Cross used to call it, Mana mask. Her smile was just like her father's. She saw a male with long blonde hair in a braid with 2 dots on his forehead.

"Hello are you Allen Walker?" he asked, Allen nodded with her fake smile. "Good, I am Howard Link, I will be your guide throughout the school year." he said handing her a map of the school and some papers she'd have to fill out later. "Please follow me Allen."

He led her to through the school, where he pointed out specific classrooms, offices, lobbies, gyms and the cafeteria. Finally towards the back of the school, they arrived at the Principal's office. "This is where Principal Lee's office is, he'll give you your schedule and explain the rules to you. Once you are done I'll be out here to take you to your first class."

Allen walked through the door to find the desk and floors covered in papers. "Uh Mr. Lee?" Allen tried and found that he was sleeping at his desk. When she shook him the man didn't even stir. Then the door opened and the assistant principal walked in and glared at the mess he walked over, and then took notice of Allen. "Oh hit there," he said in a fairly heavy Australian accent. "Are you the new Allen Walker?" "Yes I am, but is he going to be okay?" she asked pointing at Komui. "Yeah he does that a lot, hang on for a sec." he said before leaning into the sleeping man's ear and whispering "Komui, Lenalee's going to get to her boyfriend."

Komui popped up, scaring Allen slightly "No! ~ My Lenalee, my precious baby sister, why?!" The assistant principal tapped on his shoulder. "Hey Komui, the new student is waiting for her schedule." "Huh, oh Reever its you and our multi-talented student Allen Walker!" he said with a grand smile and wide arms. "Welcome to the Black Order Allen, I hope your looking forward to attending school here with us."

Allen gave them a bright smile "Yes I am, thank you for allowing me to come here so late in the school year." she said sweetly. "I understand that you've been traveling a lot while you lived with Cross and recently left India. Is that correct?" Allen nodded. "Wonderful, is it true that you also played instruments when you were younger?" she nodded again and there was a slight twitch in her smile.

"Perfect because we're getting a music teacher here soon and Music is one of your classes for next semester. But for right now you have English, Physics, Gym, a free period for where you can eat lunch or hang out, and an Art class." Komui said handing her the schedule.

"Cross had explained a few things to me about a condition you have as well." he began, making Allen look up at him. "Don't worry its nothing too bad, but know that you don't have to keep things bottled up inside yourself. If you have any problems feel free to come to me Reever or even some of the other staff members here if you'd like." Komui told her smiling widely, Reever nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Allen this is a good school, I'm sure you'll like it here."

After giving her thanks and saying good byes, Allen exited the office to see that Link had indeed waited for her. "Do you have your schedule?" he asked her "Yes its here, I've got English first." she said showing him her schedule. "You've got English with Yeegar and coincidently as do I. Hm, and it seems we have Gym together as well." he said surprised.

The hallways were fairly crowded since it was earlier in the morning and classes didn't start until 8:25, it was only 8:05. "Hey Allen!" a voice called, she and Link looked back to see Daisya, Kanda and a red haired student with a headband and eye patch.

"Strike!" the red head said when he saw Allen. Kanda growled at him in annoyance and Daisya laughed at him. "Hey Link you showing Allen around?" Daisya asked. Link nodded "I am, but what are you and Kanda doing here so early, you usually don't come here until later." "Tiedoll wanted us to make sure Allen got around okay on her first day." he answered, "By the way Allen, this is Lavi Bookman Jr., he's the grandson of the school's librarian. We call him Bookman."

"I call him Panda, but Bookman is okay too." Lavi said laughing. Allen smiled at them, her mask showing again. "Its nice to meet you Lavi." she said giving her right hand for him to shake. "And its very nice to meet you as well, Allen." he said grasping her hand in both of his. Staring into her eyes, which started to creep her out a bit, until a shrill voice caught their attention. "Kanda, Lavi! What are you doing here?"

Allen turned around to see a purple-eyed girl. Her long green hair pulled into pigtails at the side of her head. Her dark blue skirt was too short in Allen's opinion and her white blouse was cut a little too low.

"Hey Lenalee" Lavi said, quickly releasing Allen's hands. "The old panda dragged me out in this morning." he said giving a fake laugh. Kanda didn't answer her, but Daisya did. "Tiedoll wanted us to greet Allen at school today, not that I mind." Lenalee nodded and looked at Allen for a moment, almost sizing her up. Allen could have sworn she saw a glare before Lenalee smiled at her. Allen could still see the distaste in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well then Allen, I hope you enjoy your first day here its sure to be memorable." She was planning something, Allen could tell. It was too late however since the girl was already walking away.

"Walker?" Link questioned, it got her attention "Are you ready tot go to English?" he asked and she nodded but before they could start walking again, Lavi asked them "Do you have Yeegar as your teacher?" Allen nodded as she remembered her schedule and the names of her teachers: Kevin Yeegar, Jack Reppir, Winters Socalo, and Froi Tiedoll. "That's so cool I have him too, I'll come with you!" Lavi proclaimed. "I'm coming too!" Daisya yelled.

Both statements shocked Allen. She didn't think people she'd just met would be so eager to walk with her, whether they had class together or not. Link didn't seem impressed however, he knew these two and they were the school clowns. He didn't say anything; it wasn't his place to speak if they wanted to spend time with Allen.

"I supposed its alright if everyone wants to go." she said giving another fake, sweet smile. Which somehow made all males blush slightly, except for Kanda. He just stared at her almost confused, but more annoyed. "Then I suppose we should get going then. " Link said attempting to remove the color from his face.

Unaware to them two pairs of eyes were watching them, mostly Allen, walk down the hallway to the English classroom. "So she is alive." a short girl said. The taller male 'hmed' while continuing to watch Allen. "Hey Tyki are you listening to me?" the girl asked, finally getting his attention.

"Yes I was listening to you Road." he said giving her a smile. "I honestly don't want to hurt her." he said sadly, Road nodded while sticking a lollipop into her mouth. "I don't want to either, but unless she joins the family we can't do anything." The statement gave Tyki an idea that was filled with perverse brilliance. He nudged Road "What if she were to marry me?" he smirked as Road's eyes widened with realization and happiness.

"Listen I know the Earl said all the members of the Walker family have to be eliminated but I doubt she has a clue about the 14th. Plus I really, _really_, want her. She was cute before with her long hair, but with it short like that she's become so damn hot."

Road giggled at his rant, she found it cute. Tyki never got serious about any girl and to see him so worked up over anyone was something she'll remember for the rest of her life. She would love to have a few more cousins. "Go for it Tyki, no girl has ever resisted you before. I'm sure she'll fall for you soon enough." Road encouraged, Tyki nodded proudly at his well-known and obvious charms. "I'll claim her slowly though we wouldn't want to scare her off so soon now would we?"

They laughed to themselves unaware that someone was watching them as well. They escaped behind some lockers, but all that could be seen was a glimpse of something long moving quickly around the corner.

The first period went by quickly for Allen. Mr. Yeegar was very kind to Allen and so was the rest of the class. What she was most thankful for was that no one was asking about her gloves, hair or her birthmark. 'At least no one's as nosey as I thought.' Suddenly she felt something moving inside in her backpack. She paused outside the door of her Physics class.

She opened her bag to find Timcampy squirming inside. "Tim! What are you doing here?" she asked it as she stood up. "Allen who is you talking to?" Lavi asked from beside her. It startled her enough that she jumped. "Oh Lavi, I'm just talking to Tim." she told him motioning to the bird in her backpack.

"Why is there a bird in your backpack?" he asked as she turned to him. "I think he stowed away or Cross sent him." Either way she was happy Timcampy was with her. It made things more bearable with him by her side. "You know animals aren't allowed in school right?" Lavi told her. She giggled at him "Tim isn't a real bird, Cross made him for me when I was younger. He's been with ever since."

"Oh, well then, I'm sure it'll be fine then. But why demoes he have such a long tail?" Allen shrugged "I never asked but I like him with it." she answered as they walked into the class. "You have this class too Lavi?" "Yep and so does Yuu." a pencil imbedded itself into the wall next to Lavi's head the second after he uttered the name Yuu. They stared at the pencil and then in the direction from where it came from. "Don't ever call me that again, Usagi." Kanda said with a dark aura around him. The students backed away from him while Lavi hid behind Allen who looked confused.

Allen didn't really understand what was so scary about Kanda or why he didn't like anyone calling him Yuu. Her thoughts were broken when the teacher Jack 'the Ripper' Reppir, as Daisya called him, walked in and spotted her. "Are you Allen Walker by chance?" he asked and Allen nodded for what felt like the hundredth time today. He smiled at her "Wonderful welcomes to you then."

His vomit green colored eyes showed genuine happiness and his golden cookie like hair framed his face well. He wore a lab coat like a typical scientist, underneath was a dark blue suit, but without the jacket, and a white shirt with black shoes. He looked very professional, but Allen didn't know why everyone called him 'the Ripper' like Daisya did.

"Thank you very much Mr.-" "Jack, I'm on a first name basis with my students." "Okay then, uh, Jack." Allen said, nervous smile plastered on her face. "Thank you for the welcome." She gave another smile making a few more students blush, including Lavi and even Kanda (it was very minor though). Allen didn't notice though, she never did even as a child.

Jack smiled at her again "Now that you're here we have an even number of students and lucky for you we're giving new seats as well." some of the students groaned while others silently grabbed their belongings and vacated the seats. Some watched Allen, others were mostly looking at her hair or her eye.

One of them, a tall, tanned male with no hair had asked her, "Is that a tattoo on your face?" he asked in a scrutinizing way. Everyone knew that the new student would be one of, if not, the youngest in the school but taking Junior and Senior classes. Knowing that this was the student he didn't believe that someone so young and brilliant would permanently 'scar' his or her face like that.

Allen touched her left eye, a little self-consciously "Oh this is a birthmark, its a little dark isn't it?" she answered with a nervous smile. "Oh I'm sorry about, that I didn't mean to ask like that." he said sheepishly. Allen smiles at him, but on the inside she wanted to punch him square in the mouth. But on the outside her mask stayed in place.

"It's okay, you're not the first person to ask." she told him. "But that doesn't excuse me anyway." he said, and then held out his hand to her as an act of friendship. "I'm Kyle Langson, its nice to meet you Allen." she took his hand and they shook "Nice to meet you too Kyle."

After about 10 minutes everyone but Allen had a seat. She saw that Kyle had been given a seat next to Lavi toward the mid-back section of the classroom. She noticed the only empty seat was by the window in the back. Next to Kanda.

"Well since Kanda is by himself why don't you sit next to him?" Jack said ignoring Kanda's piercing glare. "Um okay" Allen said unsurely, they've been on bad terms since the day they met and now she has to see him all day at school, and as she found out yesterday at home too.


	4. Teacher

'Its finally lunch time.' Allen thought as the bell rang. The entire class period she could feel stares from the students and glares from Kanda. She didn't even pay attention but she did recall that they would be watching videos on tragic events from around the world. Nothing too big just burning buildings and shootings. And then during gym, which she also had with Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Link, was strange. Though that was probably because of Socalo the crazy gym teacher. He appeared to work everyone but her to the bone. Allen wasn't allowed to work as hard because of her health and because she had to get her papers signed before participating.

She could have cared less though she was already tired of the school. Although she swore some of the students were trying to find out what gender she was. Allen sighed one would think her C-cup was enough to prove her gender, but apparently not. Regardless of what they came up with she didn't really care, she is who she is.

After almost 10 steps down the hallway the speaker came on. "Allen walker there is a visitor for you." She heard Komui say happily, "Please come to the main office." At that she began walking faster towards the office.

Once she was inside she was immediately enveloped in a hug. "Auntie Anita" Allen gasped out. "Allen you look so cute." She said giving the girl another squeeze. "How's your day been so far?" Anita asked as she let go of Allen.

Allen stared at her aunt for a moment before giving her a smile "It's going well auntie, everyone here so far has been really kind to me." Anita hugged her again and began crying softly into Allen's shoulder.

Whispering into Allen's ear "You don't have to force a smile on your face for me Allen, its okay." The statement caught Allen off guard and she stared at her aunt as she pulled away. "Well now that you're here I can give you your lunch." Anita said happily. She handed Allen a medium sized bag and watched as Allen opened it to find that it was filled with mitarashii dango.

"Oh Auntie" Allen began; it had been a fairly long time since she had dango and it was her favorite. "That's not all, the rest is waiting outside." Allen looked at her confused but followed anyway while eating the dango.

Once they made it outside there were students standing around talking, while some were eating their lunch. But everyone was staring at the buffet that had been set up. There were two bodyguards keeping the other students from trying to have a taste. Allen stared at it then stared at her aunt.

"I wasn't sure what to bring you so I made a buffet for today." She told Allen "I hope you'll like it Allen." Allen turned back to the table; she was speechless. "Allen!" her trance was broken by someone calling her name. "Lavi?" she said.

"Allen is that buffet really for you?" he asked, Allen was surprised he knew already. "It is but how do you know that?" she asked as Lavi gawked at her in total admiration, once he snapped out of his gaze he explained. "There's a sign on the table that says '_Reserved for Allen Walker_' on it." Allen blushed a little. "She didn't want the entire school to know her through something like this. "Sorry I'm afraid that's my fault Allen." Anita said gaining their attention, she laughed nervously.

"Strike!" "Allen is this one of your friends?" Anita asked. Allen looked back and forth between Lavi and her aunt and slowly nodded yes. "That's wonderful, he's welcome to eat some as well." "Am I really?" Lavi asked incredulously, Anita nodded to him. "Woohoo I can't wait to tell Yuu!" he shouted joyfully only to have a katana pointed in his face.

A little startled, Lavi jumped back from the blade into Allen, making her start to fall down the front steps. Anita gasped Allen's name, which brought attention to her by some of the students, including Lavi, Kanda and the student that caught her.

"Allen as in Allen Walker?" he asked, Allen blushed at how close he was to her. All she could do was nod her head as he righted her. "Uh thank you for helping me…" "Tyki Mikk." He looked at Lavi and Kanda and noticed their glares.

"Tsk tsk you two were about to cause an accident for the new student on her first day." He shook his head as if scolding them. "I'll see you later Allen." He said softly and continued into the school brushing past Lavi and Kanda.

Allen walked through the empty halls, headed for what she hoped was the nurse's office. She had been thinking about everything that happened during the morning:

-She got acquainted with the school and staff

-Made friends with a girl named Loufa and apparently Lavi, and Daisya

-Had at least three people ask what gender she was

-Had a wonderful lunch courtesy of Anita

-Realized that there are people bent on scaring her out of the Black Order

"Oh its you again." She heard someone say to her. Allen looked to see Lenalee Lee, the 'darling' little sister of the principal. Allen saw her scoff, almost disgusted with Allen's very existence. "I don't understand what people around here think is so cool about you." She commented getting closer to Allen's face.

"Cute, friendly, and shy my ass." Allen winced a little; even the people who didn't like her weren't this cruel. "All I se is white haired freak." That actually hurt a little bit. "Which reminds me, I've heard some of the students debating on how your 'too cute to be a boy' or 'or too princely to be a girl'. So what are you exactly? Because either way you're still the freak that's new to the school."

With that Lenalee brushed past Allen and kept walking. Allen stood there for the longest time before finally walking, stumbling actually, towards the nurse. "Walker, is something wrong?" Someone else's voice rang in her ears. 'No not again, my vision is darkening.' She thought as she tripped on her own feet and went crashing to the floor. Before she blacked out she saw Link running towards her calling her name.

"_Allen? Allen!" She heard a woman's voice calling her name. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw her mother, with a hole in her neck. Smiling with blood dripping out of her mouth. Allen was about to scream when a large hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. It was her father Mana._

"_Allen promise me you'll always keep moving forward."_

"I promise papa…" Allen muttered in her sleep, then sat up slowly. When she opened her eyes they were a scary shade of dark gray. There was a far off look in her eyes yet there seemed to be a small part that had a murderous glint in them.

"Ms. Walker, you're awake." The head nurse said walking carefully to the disoriented teen. "Matron?" Allen said with a raspy voice, the nurse smiled at her softly. "Good you remember who I am. Do you know where you are Allen?" Allen looked around the room then looked back at the Matron.

"The nurse's office at the Black Order." She answered "Good this is wonderful." The matron said, "You don't seem to have any brain damage from your fall. Don't worry I already gave you your medicine but you've been asleep for the rest of the day, school is almost over."

Allen sat up slowly while holding her head "How did I get here?" she asked. The matron gave Allen some painkillers and a glass of water. "Link brought you here, it was rather cute. He carried you like a princess, he seemed really worried about you."

Allen almost blushed at this knowledge. 'He carried me here?' "Once you're ready or when the bell rings you can leave. The matron said taking the cup from Allen "Just so you know, I will have to inform your guardian of this. Are you okay with that?" she asked as a precaution, Allen nodded slowly.

The nurse began to leave and Allen swung her legs over the bed to get up after she left. When she went towards the door handle and the door slid open to reveal Link and Komui. "Allen good you're awake." Komui said happily. "Walker should you be up so soon?" Link asked concerned. Allen stared at them before smiling "I'm doing just fine Link. Thank you for bringing me to the nurse." She said showing her mask once more.

"Allen, are you sure you're okay, Link told me what happened and I called Cross he's waiting for you." Komui said. Allen looked shocked for a moment "Then I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." She stated walking past them.

Allen stopped by her locker to grab her book bag, when Timcampy flew at her. "Tim!" she exclaimed smiling genuinely since she'd been here today. She didn't notice that there were people watching her again.

"Moyashi you know there are no pets allowed right?" Kanda said walking towards her. He had kendo practice in the doo behind the school and his teacher let him go early- half because he was the best and half because he threatened them. "My name is Allen and Tim isn't a real bird." Kanda snorted as she stood up and turned to face him. "Looks pretty real to me." "Well he's not, my uncle made him for me." She retorted as Tim landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Whatever" Kanda said and continued on his way. Allen continued on the opposite way to Komui's office. Surprisingly she made it despite her inability to know where she was going. She opened the door to find a pacing and slightly panicked Reever. "Allen, I'm glad you're here! Your uncle and our new music teacher are in there fighting. Maybe if Cross sees you he'll calm down." He told her in a hurry, trying to gently to push her through the doors.

She finally did and indeed found her uncle arguing with another man. His dark brown hair was somewhat wavy yet spiked out in the back. His skin was semi-tan while his eyes were a dark gold. He had a long tan trench coat over a black vest and pants, with a white dress shirt and red bow tie. His style reminded Allen of her father.

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head as she tried to gain her uncle's attention. "Cross!" she shouted at them somehow surprising them with both her presence and her shout.

"Allen…" Cross said walking to her. He grabbed her shoulders and began looking her over to make sure she was okay. Allen got a little irritated at his behavior. "Cross I'm fine so please stop." Allen actually managed to pull away from Cross's grip.

She noticed that the man Cross had been fighting with kept staring at her. She didn't know if it was out of recognition or something else. Cross seemed to notice as well because the next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the school just as the bell rang.

"Allen!" both she and Cross stopped to see Daisya and Lavi coming towards them. "Allen where were you last period?" Daisya asked. "Tiedoll was worried you skipped his class." Allen was a little surprised, had he really been that excited for her to be in his class?

"Apprentice" Cross called "Who is that?" he stared at Lavi as he spoke. Allen sighed exasperated "I'm not your apprentice and this is Lavi Bookman." Cross continued to stare at him then finally turned and nodded at Daisya who waved.

"Sorry boys but I need to get Allen home, you'll have plenty of time to ask questions tomorrow." And they promptly left them to stare at their retreating backs. "We'll see you tomorrow then moyashi- chan." Lavi said making Allen turn to shout, "I'm not a beansprout!"

In the car Allen and Cross sat in a painful silence until Cross finally spoke "Did your first day go well?" he tried Allen, who was staring out the window turned to face him. "It was, minus a few details."

"Such as?" Cross questioned. She paused in pretend thought, "Well I have a new nickname I hate, the student population is debating my gender and oh my favorite, I now have a bully." She answered with fake excitement. Cross nearly winced at the tone, really she could make a person reevaluate their life with just her voice.

"Were they the reason you had an attack?" Cross inquired, his grip tightened around the wheel. Turning back to the window Allen shrugged "I think so but it was a fairly rough day too. It was probably a combination of everything."

The conversation ended there and things became awkward once more. Once they pulled up to the house (mansion) Cross said to Allen. "Be careful while you're at the Black Order, I don't care, if you get in fight with this kid as long as you don't swing first or lose."

For a moment Allen thought that he cared but that feeling disappeared shortly after. "I know you know how to fight and you know how to defend yourself with and without weapons." "And I can only use weapons if my attacker draws one first. No killing unless they aim to kill me and nearly succeed." She cut him off as they walked inside.

"And above all else-" "Be cautious." They finished together. Cross almost smirked at her attitude, it was like a combination of Mana and Rosalynne when they were younger. "Glad to know you remember that." He decided to grin as they walked inside, Allen snorted at the look he had on his face. "You've only told me this everyday since I've been living with you."

Cross snickered a little, while sad was the reason for them living together, he was glad she was here, even if he didn't say or show it. "You got any homework, apprentice?" he questioned. "I'm not your apprentice and no I don't but I am going to go work out." She said dropping her backpack on the floor before heading towards the back door.


	5. The Worst Carnival

Allen came back inside almost two hours after she left Cross. "Enjoy your workout?" he addressed her in a tired tone. "What do you think?" Allen replied half-heartedly as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cold water bottle.

"I think you should find another way to express your feelings besides constant practice." Cross replied "Its not good to overexert your body like that." Allen chugged half the bottle before giving a relieved gasp. Then went to stand in front of her uncle "Are you suggesting I go back to music?"

Cross gave an amused smirk "I'm not suggesting anything but I've heard you sing before and I was wondering if the last song you sang was new. I hadn't heard it before." Allen paused and half glared at him. "You consider calling Tara again I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." He said lighting another cigarette. Scoffing slightly Allen left to wash the days stress off her body. "I might consider that." Cross nodded.

"Tim do you think I should try calling Tara?" the golden bird tilted its head at her as if saying 'duh'. She sighed and went into the bathroom not really caring that Tim was inside with her.

"Hey Tim can you play The Worst Carnival for me?" Tim nodded and played the song as Allen turned on the water and got behind the curtain. Undressing before she turned on the showerhead as the music played.

"Thrown to the ground like they were trash at your feet

All the letters I wrote you, love you're turning your back to

I've heard it said that burning love doesn't last

Still kinda shocked it blew away so fast

Just gonna stand there or have to something say?

Oh don't let me be the hold up when you're dying to move on

I know the story and it plays out like this

Soon you'll be gone to search for someone else

Left behind, again I'm thinking of sky

How I loved watching daytime fly by

Laughing smiles passing through annoy me

Can't keep down this demon glaring

Hey welcome to what's been worst day of my life

Beating from the chains and laughing 'til

I cry I'll rub the tears from out of my eyes

And kick it from this dancing carnival

I'm done wanting to be "just anyone but me"

If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam

I'll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?

Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!

Sooner or later all the night melts away

Pouring the sunshine all over, other worlds never closer

Speaking of dreams that make your life living hell I guess I'm one as well but time will tell

Done my scheming and my plotting alright

All the hearts that I played, got played back

So I'm finally giving in and letting go

Throw them down; we're starting up my last show

They shoot across the sky as if they wanna fly

Grab one in my hand, at least I gotta try

Then maybe I can force it to hear

And grant my wish, just one for real

From Yokohama skies to Tokyo, stars align

Close enough to taste but still too far too find

I wait for sun to come and fill my world with light

It dances with no end, this carnival!

Hey welcome to what's been worst day of my life

Beating from the chains and laughing 'til

I cry I'll rub the tears from out of my eyes

And kick it from this dancing carnival

I'm done wanting to be "just anyone but me"

If I couldn't burn, then maybe I can gleam

I'll say goodbye but why not let it last the night?

Blaze through the dark like hell, this carnival!"

"Thank you Tim, I needed that and I think I've decided what I'm going to do." She said turning off the water. She then grabbed the hanging towel from the rack and dried herself before wrapping the towel securely around her.

She stepped out and Timcampy flew onto her still wet hair. "I think I might call Tara and see how good or bad this decision is. If things go well then I'll stick with it if not then I'm sure Cross can pull some strings for me.

She explained out loud as she entered her room. She placed her companion on the bed and placed a small part of the blanket over his head to hide his eyes. Changing into an angel sleeve purple shirt and black leggings and flats. She then removed the cover from Timcampy's head and headed downstairs for dinner.

She noticed Cross talking to someone on the phone and ignored the conversation for the most part. It was most likely about his business and she didn't really care unless it affected their life in some way. Hearing Cross sighed heavily after hanging up.

"Bad news?" Allen half commented, half asked. Cross looked at her a second and then smiled and lit another cigarette. "How'd you guess?" "You only sigh like that when you know that something is going to cause you stress." "Yeah, well something's come up at Judgment and they need me there right away, will you be fine on your own?"

Allen gave a him a rare mischievous glance "Careful uncle, you keep acting like that and people will start to think you care." She gave his broad chest a reassuring pat, "I'll be fine, promise. Go help the office before the place burns down."

Cross watched her for a moment before pulling her into a one armed hug. "You know where all your weapons are?" Allen rolled her eyes at that "Cross alpha is underneath my pillow, Cross grave is in my dresser next to the bed. Cross beta is underneath my bed, palling is right next to it. Cross spear is in the closet don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay then I should be back tonight, late." He told her "Okay I'll be here." Allen replied as she went to the fridge. Cross nodded, grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Once he disappeared Allen had pulled out her phone and searched for a number. After two rings a woman answered the phone.

"Hello Tara Becker speaking." "Hello Tara its me Allen-" "Allen as in Allen Walker?" she cut of Allen's introduction. "Uh, yes its that Allen." The woman nearly squealed in what could be described as happiness, relief and excitement. The poor woman was have fan-girl moment. "Oh my gosh Allen have you reconsidered my offer of making you famous?"

"Yes I've had time to think about it and I think I'll take you up on the offer if it's still available." Allen stated. "Of course the offer is still open, Allen. I'm so glad you said yes. Don't you worry I'll make you a known around the world." "Thank you Ms. Becker. Won't we need to meet?" "Just call me Tara and as for the meeting how about meeting at the Grand Café on Saturday at noon for lunch and some tea?" "That sounds just fine, I'll let my uncle know so he can take me. Thank you very much Tara for giving me this chance." "Its my pleasure Allen, I'll see you on Saturday."

They hung up and Allen sighed deeply, she could practically hear her soon to be manager shouting in victory. "Well that wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." She said to Timcampy rubbing his head gently.

After eating her meal, feast, as some would call it, she went back upstairs around 7 and lay down in her bed. "Timcampy, I wonder if becoming famous is a good idea. At the same time I wonder if tomorrow will be better for us." She yawned and laid underneath the covers to calm herself. "I hope things will be better by tomorrow."

**A/N: The song is called _The Worst Carnival _by Rin Kagamine and the amazing lyrics are by Jubyphonic. Check her out she has a ton of dubbed songs.**


	6. My Lies

Allen was dropped off at the Black Order around 7:15 the next day. She was immediately led to the nurse to take something to help with her anxiety. It was a good thing too because the moment she left the office she walked into Lenalee.

"Well well, look who's came back. I thought for sure you would've done the smart thing and not come to school today. Maybe you aren't as smart as everyone says." She laughed evilly and walked away.

Allen stood there for another minute before going the opposite way of her. Where she was going she wasn't sure but she knew it would be far away from Lenalee Lee. By the time she realized where she was, Allen was in a new wing of the school.

Looking at the doors to figure out where she was, she realized that she was in the music section of the school. Being curious she looked inside on of the classrooms to see the room filled with instruments. Walking inside she closed the door behind her and began moving through the many instruments that were cluttered around.

Towards the back she noticed the larger ones were towards the back. That was when she saw the half covered piano in the back corner. Looking around behind her she walked forward slowly to touch the piano. Removing the sheet she sat down slowly on the bench and allowed her fingers to graze the keys.

"Tim can you show the notes for 'Lie'?" she asked her golden companion. Said companion flew onto the piano and showed the notes and Allen began to play.

"Why can't it be perfect?

This loves not even real

Why don't I cry for you?

Love was dead from the start

I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along writing our song. We are perfect

I love you

No this is wrong why aren't you gone I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly

Happy

The lies you succumb to

Blissfully unaware

I don't know how you can't

See through my facade

I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along writing our song. We are perfect

I love you

No this is wrong why aren't you gone I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly

Happy

She paused in her song when she heard a shuffling around the door. It sounded as if someone was trying to get away from the door in a hurry. 'Was someone listening to me?' she thought to herself. If that was the case then someone else must have found them out because she was too focused on her music.

But as long as they couldn't tell it was her then everything would be fine. The only problem was that not many people could play the people in this school as far as she knew. "I hope no one realizes it was me." She said to Timcampy. She rubbed his head and stood to exit the room.

When she left the room with Timcampy leading her back to the main hallway she missed the person who entered immediately after the door closed. He walked in side and looked around the room to see that it was just as he left it except the piano. He smiled so genuinely you could see it in his eyes.

"So she likes piano too." He spoke aloud "That's wonderful."

Allen and Timcampy walked back to the main hallway in a comfortable silence. The first thing she noticed was that there were more people in the hallway than before and some of them were students she didn't recognize.

Someone walked behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned she saw Tyki. "Hello again new girl." He said. Allen gave another fake smile to him and politely answered. "Hello again, Tyki. I didn't get the chance to say thank you for helping me yesterday."

Hey gave her a charming smile. "It was my pleasure, Allen." "Tyki watcha doin'?" a girl who looked younger than Allen with bluish spiked up hair asked. She was walking towards them with a large lollipop in her mouth and two other characters behind her.

"Oh Road" Tyki said in fake surprise then faced Allen. "This is Road Kamelot, my niece and a sophomore here at the black order. The two behind her are Jasdero and Devitt. Believe it or not but they're twins." "Together we're Jasdevi!" they shouted. In Allen's opinion they looked like gothic circus clothes, but who was she to judge.

"Its nice to meet you all." Allen said kindly. "Allen?" Road began, Allen acknowledged her with a head tilt. "I like your hair." Road said with a smile of her own and stuck the lollipop back in her mouth. "We'll see you later Tyki."

When the three of them left Allen was still standing there in slight shock. Tyki finally took the moment to awaken her from her trance. "Are you okay?" he asked. Allen gave another smile "Yes I'm okay. No one has ever really complemented my hair before. I actually thought about growing it out again." She admitted.

Tyki stood there in seemed to be deep thought. "I think you would look adorable either way." He answered, a charming smile on his face as his hand gently touched the ends of her hair.

The gesture made Allen blush slightly and Timcampy start to become protective. He flew into Tyki's face making him back away from Allen. She quickly grabbed her angry companion from Tyki's personal space. "I'm sorry about Tim, he doesn't usually do that." She said while releasing the yellow bird, which flew onto her shoulder and nuzzled her face.

Tyki forced a smile "It's quite alright." He answered "It seemed like he was a little protective of you." "Yeah he gets like that sometimes." She said sheepishly. Tyki gave another charismatic smile, he couldn't be mad at her when she acted like that. "Don't worry I'm fine, there's barely any damage."

Allen sighed in relief and turned around when she heard her name. "Allen!" Daisya shouted. Lavi and Kanda behind him with who seemed to be Link chasing the three of them down the hall. "Daisya, Lavi, Link, and Kanda?" Allen sweat-dropped. She was unsure of whether or not to run from them as well or ask why they were running.

"What are you guys running from?" she decided to ask. "I kind of spilled some tea on Link, Kanda and Lavi." He answered while hiding behind her. Allen sighed, now she understood why the others were so angry with him now.

Smiled nervously at him and laughed softly "Why don't you just try to talk to them and say you're sorry?" Daisya stared at the three angry males that stood in front of them. "Yeah I don't think that's going to work."

**A/N: This song is called Lie by Megurine Luka; the Jubyphonic version is good too. I love her voice, and I will be using quite a few of the songs she dubbed for this. I just felt like the songs would suit Allen for this.****I also hope you guys will review; maybe give me some ideas, or some tips. I like reviews it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.**


	7. Lie Outside

"Where are you taking me Baka Usagi?" Kanda almost shouted. The aforementioned rabbit shushed him quietly. "I want know what happed to Moyashi-chan yesterday. So we're going to follow her so I can ask."

Kanda tsked "Then why am I here?" he asked irritated. Lavi grinned stupidly and answered, "Because I bet you want to know what happened too. Almost everybody knows by now, but no one knows what caused it." Kanda didn't say anything and continued following his… 'friend'?

He, honestly, was curious as well. He heard from Daisya that the Moyashi had to go to the nurse and was there for the rest of the day. It seemed that everyone wanted to know what happened to the Moyashi. That or they all just love to gossip.

Lavi stopped in front of him. "Do you hear a piano?" he asked. Kanda took a moment to listen and realized that the Usagi wasn't imagining things. "It's that way." Kanda said walking ahead of Lavi and took the lead.

They walked until they stood in front of the door of the old music room. It was recently turned into a storage room for the instruments. Putting their ears against the door they could hear the lyrics to what seemed to be a sad song.

"I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along writing our song. We are perfect

I love you"

"Wow who knew Allen could sing too?" Lavi whispered to Kanda. Kanda didn't say anything; he was busy concentrating on the lyrics. To him it seemed to be about a guy and a girl breaking up. 'Maybe she's singing about her own experience.' He thought to himself. 'I've never heard that song before, could it be new?'

"The lies you succumb to

Blissfully unaware

I don't know how you can't

See through my façade"

"Hey what are you two doing down here

I don't want you, I don't need you, I'll forget you

It doesn't matter

I'll play along writing our song. We are perfect

I love you

No this is wrong

Why aren't you gone?

I know you're not that strong

Don't listen to me we'll always be so perfectly

Happy

"What are you two doing here?" a male voice asked. They turned to see a man in a long tan trench coat. His hair stuck out from the back in a spiked style. And he had an annoyed look on his face as he walked closer to them. Not knowing what else to do they took off in the same direction they came from.

As they approached the main hallway they slowed themselves to a stop. Breathing heavily from running so hard and fast. "Well that was fun." Lavi said with a nervous laugh. Kanda glared darkly at him "We almost got caught you idiot." Lavi put his hands up "Hey, calm down, Yu. We were almost caught, which means it's totally okay." Kanda's face scrunched up in annoyance. "No it is NOT okay!" he yelled.

"Please do not start a fight so early in the morning." Link requested as he walked by. "Shut it two dot, this has nothing to do with you." Kanda said with a pointed glare. "Oh boy." Lavi said in a laid back tone. He knew things were about to take a turn for the worst.

Much like he predicted they began arguing and it was close to when Kanda was about to punch Link in the jaw. "Hey now guys let's calm down. We don't want to start a fight so early in the morning, do we?" Lavi tried to reason with them. "It seemed that mister Kanda was fine with starting one with you only moments ago."

Lavi felt offended at the statement and decided to speak out. "We weren't going to fight that's just how we are! What do gives you the right to make judgments like that?" he exclaimed.

Approaching them at a fair pace was Daisya and Marie. Daisya had been asked by their father Tiedoll to bring tea to the teachers' lounge. Marie walked with him to make sure he actually did the task that was given to him. However Daisya, being the clown that he is, managed to trick on dust and spill the gallon of tea on the unsuspecting trio. With the argument stopped and the tea spreading across the ground they all looked at the tattooed boy and had one thought. 'RUN'.

Daisya ran faster than he ever did when playing soccer in a vain attempt to get the three angry males off of his tail. Lucky for him he spotted Allen, who somehow all three had a soft spot for, and ran towards her hoping that she could calm the demons chasing him.


	8. Gym Class

It didn't take long for the tea soaked males to calm down. Well Kanda took a little longer, but he did calm himself. Daisya thanked Allen for saving his life, although it was a bit exaggerated. "It's almost time for class." She muttered aloud. Turning to give her thanks to Tyki and say goodbye to him and his cousins, she turned and walked with Daisya to their first class.

"Allen whether or not you realize it, you just saved my life." Daisya said happily. Allen looked confused so he explained "If you hadn't been there they, mostly Kanda, would have strangled me for spilling that tea on them." "Well it was an accident, so they shouldn't be that angry with you. It's not fair to you." She said. Daisya nodded happy that she sided with him.

Once again the class passed by quickly and Allen was sitting out in gym again. It was a stretching day for the class and everyone broke up in groups. Allen was by herself, changed in shorts and long sleeves, and watched the rest of the class until the form of Socalo came into her vision. "Don't tell me that you're not allowed to stretch either?" he asked in a demanding voice.

Allen shrugged "I think I should be able to." She said getting up to walk towards the other students. Instead of asking to join a group she stretched by herself. Using what she could remember from her gymnastic days to show off her flexibility.

Breathing deeply a few times to clear her mind, she took an even deeper breath and slowly bent backwards into a back bend. Not realizing that the students and the teacher were watching her as she flipped over back into a standing position. Eyes closed she slowly slid into a straddle, her hips flat on the ground. Then pushing her body forward, she bent her legs and curved her back to get her head and toes to touch.

While she was still in her zone, she stood up and showed off even more flexibility. She picked up her right leg from behind herself and managed to do a scorpion into a back arrow. Then repeated the same on the left leg. When she was done she went back to sit on the bleachers. Not caring that she was being watched the entire time she sighed.

Slowly the students went back to doing their own stretches. Many were amazed by her abilities and some were slightly jealous. Those who were amazed was her friend Lou Fa, Link, Lavi and even Kanda slightly. Those who were jealous were Lenalee and her friends. Lenalee glared at Allen from across the gym, but Allen never looked her way.

Lou Fa went to sit down next to Allen and compliment her on her flexibility when Lou Fa was hit in the face by an exercise ball thrown by the twins Jasdero and Devitt. With them and the more immature students laughing, Allen checked to make sure her glasses weren't broken and if she was okay.

"Are you okay Lou Fa?" she asked softly as Socalo came to check on her. "Rubbing her bruised and red nose she nodded saying that she would be okay. Allen went to grab the ball that had smashed into her friend's face, spotting the snickering twins a few feet away, threw the ball up and preceded to kick it, which smacked them both in the face.

Watching them fall to floor made everyone in the class start laughing, even Kanda was smirking in amusement from the scene. "Thank you Allen." Lou Fa said gratefully, Allen nodding to show she acknowledged it.

"I'd write you up if they didn't deserve it." Socalo said chuckling himself. The students that were closer nodded in agreement. The twins were also causing problems and picking on other people. It didn't matter to Allen at the time. However it may soon in the future.

As Allen exited the locker room with the other girls she saw Lavi and Kanda standing against the wall. "Allen!" Lavi waved her over as she said goodbye to Lou Fa. "That was hilarious how you managed to hit the twins like that." Lavi praised. Kanda only grunted in approval as they walked. Allen shrugged in an attempt to seem embarrassed, "I didn't expect it to hit both of them." Of course to the trained eye, that was a lie.

Lavi seemed to believe but Kanda was a little more skeptic but managed not to show it on his face. "So Allen, is your aunt bringing your lunch again?" Lavi asked excitedly. Allen shrugged "I think her restaurant was busy today so she's going to send someone to bring it." She said thoughtfully.

Allen and Kanda froze for a second and she moved to side just in time to dodge a paint ball aimed at her back. Looking behind her she saw Jasdero and Devitt with toy guns in hand. "I thought weapons weren't allowed in school." Allen said to Lavi and Kanda as the hall made room for the fight that was about to take place.

"They aren't except for a few exceptions, like my Mugen, and those clowns." Kanda answered with a hard look towards the twins. They only had wide grins to return as they fired more rounds in Allen's direction. She dodged all of them without fail. Impressing those in the hallway, including Kanda slightly, and angering the twins.

"Why won't you stay still and let us shoot you!" Devitt shouted. "Why would I let you?" Allen countered in a bored tone. She was bored but she didn't feel like explain the paint and bruises to her uncle or Anita later on. That made the twins even angrier and they reloaded and began firing again in rapid succession once more.

Allen sighed as she released her backpack from her possession and dodged the bullets once more but was formulating an attack as well. Realizing that the bell would ring soon she quickly made her way towards the twins. Using her knowledge of disarming an opponent (courtesy of Cross) she managed to make them release the guns.

"You're both so annoying" she whispered in a dark voice. She twisted their arms and flipped them away from her. Knowing they weren't going to get back up she walked away, grabbed her belongings and continued through the hallway to retrieve her lunch.

In the main office Mahoja was waiting for her with a bag of dango for Allen along with a rather large bag of food that Anita had made for her lunch. "Hey Allen, it's been a while hasn't it?" Mahoja said with a smile as she handed Allen her lunch. Allen stared at her in wonder as she took her lunch in hand. "Mahoja I didn't know you were back from China so early." Mahoja laughed sheepishly "I got a break and decided to visit Anita, you and Cross. I figured since I haven't seen you in so long I would help out Anita by bringing your lunch and saying hi."

She swept Allen into a strong hug that Allen slowly returned. Mahoja was a longtime friend of Anita's and she had been deployed to China five years ago. **(A/N: Yes I'm making Mahoja a military woman. Let's admit she could pull it off.) **They walked outside the office towards the front doors and Allen asked "How long are you staying?" Mahoja thought for a moment "I'm not sure but the minimum I get for now is a week, I was really hoping for longer so I could spend time with the three of you."

Allen nodded in understanding; she had missed Mahoja dearly as she had taught her self-defense and offense while she was training for the military. 'Maybe we can spar before she has to leave again.' Allen thought to herself as they walked down the steps so Mahoja could leave. "Allen there you are!" Lavi called from the bottom of the steps. He and Kanda were both there waiting for her it seems.

"Allen who are they?" Mahoja asked in a protective tone. Allen sighed "Mahoja this is Lavi and Kanda, I have classes with them. Guys this is Mahoja she's a friend of the family, and is on temporary leave at this current time." Allen said introducing both parties.

"Hey we just wanted to see if Allen wanted to eat with us on the roof." Lavi said trying to be polite. He became slightly worried when he heard that the woman standing, no towering over Allen with large muscles was in the military. "I don't see why not, will I see you at the house later?" Allen asked Mahoja who was inspecting the two males.

"Yes, I'll see you after school Allen." Mahoja replied with a smile and ruffled her hair slightly. She continued down the steps towards the car that was waiting for her. "Good bye Mahoja." Allen waved as she got into the car and it drove away.

Lavi let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. And excited turned his attention to Allen. "So Allen, how did you do that earlier?" he asked as they made their way to the cafeteria. Kanda ignored their conversation or at least. He was curious about how someone as small as the Moyashi could pull off a move like that.

**A/N: Yeah this was kind of late but I still did it. Unfortunately I have to put this story on hiatus cause my schoolwork is killing me however I should be back by Christmas or New Years with more chapters. However it would be greatly appreciated if all of you who so kindly followed and favored my story would give ideas. I'm always happy to receive ideas from readers I know there are good ones out there. So please review.**


End file.
